Rifle-Musket
I promised to do something unrelated to the Book of Notch, so here you go! The rifle musket is the most technologically advanced (but not necessarily the best or most powerful) weapon in Minecraft. It can deal 2-4 hearts of damage to the victim if shot in the extremeties (legs or arms), 4-6 hearts if shot in the torso, and 6-10 hearts (yes, it can kill you instantly!) if shot in the head. This weapon, however, is inaccurate, and so one may miss the target completely. Crafting The musket-rifle is very hard to craft, as it is complex. Also, some of its ingredients are somewhat expensive because I want to reduce the ability of a Player to mass-produce this weapon. Musket Barrel Iron ingots filling the top and bottom rows of the crafting grid can create 3 musket barrels. Musket Stock An iron ingot in the top-middle tile, wood blocks in the middle-left and -right tiles and the bottom-left and -middle tiles, and a button (wooden or stone) in the bottom-right tile can create 1 musket stock. Incomplete Rifle-Musket A musket stock in any left tile in the grid and musket barrels in the other two tiles of the same row can create 1 incomplete rifle-musket. This does not complete the process of preparing a ready-to-fire rifle-musket, as it has neither flint nor ammunition. Rifle-Musket An incomplete rifle-musket in any tile and flint in the tile directly above it can create 1 rifle-musket. Before you load your musket, do you want to attach a bayonet to it? Bayonet A wooden stick in any left tile and iron ingots in the other two tiles of the same row can create 1 bayonet. You can attach a bayonet to an incomplete rifle-musket or a rifle-musket in order to produce an incomplete rifle-musket and bayonet or a rifle-musket and bayonet, respectively. You still need ammunition! Musket Ball An iron ingot can produce 4 musket balls. Simple enough. Loaded Musket You can load your musket in a shapeless craft of 1 rifle-musket (and bayonet), 1 gunpowder, and one musket ball, which produces a loaded musket (and bayonet). This, when shot, will return to being a regular rifle-musket (and bayonet), and will lose 1 of its 16 hit points. Once it loses all 16 hit points, it will become an incomplete rifle-musket (and bayonet), and you will have to replace its flint. Usage The musket rifle is shot similarly to how one shoots a bow. Press the "Use Item" key in order to fire the rifle-musket. Hold down on the "Use Item" key in order to zoom in as with a bow, increase your accuracy, and produce crosshairs on-screen showing you where the bullet will shoot (the crosshairs will be surrounded in a circle. This circle represents the outwardmost direction in which the bullet may shoot. Once you shoot the rifle-musket, it will unload (as it has fired its musket ball and ignited its gunpowder) and you will have to reload by putting it in the crafting table with another musket ball and gunpowder. Physics Unlike arrows shot from bows, musket balls will travel in a straight line from the musket barrel once shot. This, however, does not ensure a clean shot, as the musket ball may exit the barrel in an erratic direction. As mentioned before, the slight inaccuracy of the musket may be mitigated by holding the "Use item" key. Historical Accuracy The neccessity of much flint, gunpowder, and musket balls corresponds to that of 18th and early 19th century firearms. Also, the ball often would shoot out from the barrel at an angle to the direction the barrel was pointed. However, the speed with which you can load the rifle-musket is actually much faster than that in the real world. The process is also much less complex, despite the different crafting recipes required to keep the musket working. Also consider the musket on the Yogbox Wiki. This page was created by Arthur "Two Sheds" Jackson. Category:Weapons Category:Projectile Weapons Category:Gun-Like Items Category:Mods